bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Debbie Wolowitz
Mrs. Wolowitz is the mother of''' Howard Wolowitz', who is also the of Bernadette Rostenkowski-Wolowitz. As a in the series, she has never physically appeared on-screen (except for two s that barely show any of her detail) -- but her presence is made clear by her and . Verbal descriptions depict her as an immensely woman with a , as she takes classes for overweight people. She once mentioned that she had been a woman to whom the used to flock and give . to her appearance have been provided in several episodes, including the episode "The Hot Troll Deviation", in which she states that she was spilling out of her shrunken like "the ". In the episode "The Hawking Excitation", Sheldon states that he ed his while helping Mrs. Wolowitz lift her when he takes her shopping, further confirming her excessive . Another mention of her size was in the episode "The Engagement Reaction", in wh .]]ich Penny doubts Howard's ability when he stated that he lifted his mother up to take her to the . Penny's doubt was founded in the that Mrs. Wolowitz's own were barely able to lift her up, never mind her petite son. In the episode "The Staircase Implementation", Mrs. Wolowitz had a , louder and more voice, that makes Leonard mistake her for Howard's father. Howard promptly points out that with any more , she could pass off as his . In "The Spoiler Alert Segmentation", Mrs. Wolowitz is finally seen in comprehensive detail; the camera scene is that of Raj sitting in the whilst the door to the is visible in the background. Howard's mother is seen walking across the kitchen (visible by the kitchen door) twice in this , but both appearances deliberately fail to show her . More so, the closing scene in the episode shows Mrs. Wolowitz's pulling Raj back in. Although much of Mrs. Wolowitz's appearance (namely her face) is still left to , this episode confirms that she is immensely overweight. Comically, the background audience gasps slightly the first time she is seen walking across the kitchen. Also, in the tag scene when Mrs. Wolowitz catches Raj trying to sneak out, her hands and part of her hair can be seen. In "The Thanksgiving Decoupling", she invites the over for , but cannot cook it due to her . After shouting at Howard about her big hurting, she is heard whenever anyone mentions . (Did someone mention pie?) She also has a lot of creepy looking decorating her . History Mrs. Wolowitz was abandoned by Howard's father when her son was 11, before then, they just stayed together in silence without saying a word or being all the time, as mentioned in "The Grasshopper Experiment". Howard lived with her until his and often referred to her as "living with him", even though it's obvious that she's the responsible one when it comes to living standards. Mrs. Wolowitz often talks to her son like he is still a and isn't aware of his accomplishments, filling the of a , referring to his and friends as " s" or "little s", and referring to his at the university as "going to ". Howard often makes s to his mother as being a " old lady", but deep down, he is still attached to his mother, being such a mama's . The attachment is , as he relies on her to his , as well as alimentary needs. Howard has no s with this, as he gets to keep eating his old-time favorite childhood s. Her skills are mixed. She is able to cook a to the point where it just melts in the . But she takes things beyond edible on Thanksgiving with her "tur-briske-fil" (which is '''tur'key stuffed with 'briske't stuffed with ge'fil'te fish, like a turducken). Also, her lacks and has been used over the to test diverse systems, including Howard's famous "space toilet". Howard's mother is rigorously Jewish. She evaluates Howard's choices vociferously (like insisting that the latter be Jewish too), but she does not take kindly to taking control inside her (as in her argument with Howard's partner, Christy in "The Dumpling Paradox"). Despite this, she stated in "The Engagement Reaction" that she likes Bernadette, even though Bernadette is not Jewish, considering she went to . Bernadette has developed some of the same as Howard's mother including shouting like her when upset and ing her husband. As of "The Habitation Configuration", Howard no longer lives in his mother's house, having moved out to live with Bernadette as husband and wife; however, he and Bernadette continue to sleep over there from time to time to give her company and remind her that she is not alone. In "The Thanksgiving Decoupling", the gang is fixing dinner at the Wolowitz house. Mrs. W is not feeling well and in the t. She can be heard every time food is mentioned. Raj does fix her annual tur-briske-fil" (which is stuffed with brisket stuffed with ). In "The Cooper Extraction", the gang is concerning what their lives would have been like without Sheldon in it. If Howard had not found Bernadette, he thinks he would have eventually killed his mother and assumed her personality ala "Psycho". Communication method Mrs. Wolowitz usually shouts at whoever she is talking to, but on occasions, has been heard to speak in a softer tone. This is particularly true in the episode "The Hawking Excitation" when Sheldon takes her shopping for a and she asks him to "hold" her after Sheldon makes a about her inability to fit into a dress. Whenever she speaks, she is usually heard either shouting from another room, off-screen, or over the phone. Trivia * She regularly goes to the and eats while in the . * She is extremely good at figuring out the s with only sparse clues on the game show . * Carol Ann Susi has said that Chuck Lorre has decided to never show Mrs. Wolowitz onscreen. However, can see her from the side and see her and in "The Spoiler Alert Segmentation"; her has still never been shown. * A of her face can be seen in some episodes, having a strong resemblance to her voice actor Carol Ann Susi except with thick and curly hair. An episode where this can be seen is the "The Engagement Reaction" * In 2007, she had a low pitched voice. * In The Weekend Vortex she takes half an hour to walk up Sheldon and Leonard's building stairs, to their apartment. * She had a in 2008 and 2011-2013. * She last appeared in 2013. * She will appear in 2014. es:Sra. Wolowitz Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mothers Category:Parents Category:The Wolowitzs Category:Unseen characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Articles With Photos Category:Cast Category:Guest Appearances Category:Wives Category:Ex-Wives Category:Antagonists